Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 June 2018
01:09:26 -!- JulesNoir has joined Special:Chat 01:09:53 Hey �� anyone here? ���� 01:11:09 Guess not lol.. byeee �� 01:11:39 -!- JulesNoir has left Special:Chat 04:22:30 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:25:30 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 06:26:22 Ano,Lola,Dan are you there? 06:29:37 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 06:32:27 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 06:33:10 Come on you are my friends right? 06:33:48 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 06:34:30 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 06:35:09 Is ANYONE THERE? 06:35:48 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 06:38:01 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 06:45:35 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 06:46:10 Where are you guys? 06:46:33 Now do not tell me that I am too late 06:46:41 Where are you guys 06:46:49 :) 06:46:56 :( 06:47:00 Bye 06:47:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 06:47:58 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 06:48:38 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 07:20:58 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 07:21:43 Ano sorry I was eating my breakfast sorry 07:22:09 It was knéfé 07:24:14 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 07:39:56 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 07:40:32 Bot Noir are you there? 07:40:50 ���� 07:43:47 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 07:54:17 -!- Miraculoussobi^^ has joined Special:Chat 07:54:53 HAIIIII 08:06:17 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:06:35 Hi 08:07:29 Can you guess when's my birthday? 08:07:44 Wanna hint? 08:08:25 Its from month 5 to 10 08:10:08 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 08:10:14 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:11:56 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:12:28 Is someone THERE? 08:12:48 I'm leaving 08:13:38 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 08:21:06 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 08:22:09 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 08:23:05 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:24:12 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:24:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 08:24:41 Hi 08:24:46 MarinateloveAdrien 08:24:48 Rim 08:24:55 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:25:33 Hello read what I root 08:25:41 Yes 08:26:26 I think your birthday is on August or July or June 08:27:06 Come on choose one and choose a date ok? 08:27:15 Ok 08:27:46 Umm..... July 15 08:28:01 �� 08:28:16 Give me a clue please 08:28:44 Its 28 but not July 08:29:02 June 08:29:14 Excellent 08:29:24 Hahaha 08:29:34 Your birthday is coming soon 08:29:51 Yeah just a sec 08:30:10 -!- JulesNoir has joined Special:Chat 08:30:25 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:30:26 Hey everyone! :D 08:30:27 Hi JulesNoir 08:30:36 Nice to meet you 08:30:46 You too! 08:30:57 ���� 08:31:12 Jules now you accepted my invitation 08:31:30 Hmm? 08:31:36 Rim I wanna to say you that Bot Noir is not a user 08:32:00 You don't remember? 08:32:22 No sorry, Was it on the post i made about me just coming back? 08:32:33 Because i might have missed it 08:32:39 Let me quickly chat 08:32:41 check* 08:33:01 This page is using for show 08:33:05 Yeah I know but I was bored 08:33:09 By Sophiedp 08:33:29 Ohh ok i found it lol 08:33:32 Sophiedp is a moderator too 08:33:46 Chat Moderator 08:34:22 Ah i have to go :( 08:34:38 OK byu 08:34:41 Bye friends! 08:34:41 Bye 08:34:46 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:34:50 My new friend 08:34:55 See you soon 08:35:07 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:35:26 Rim do you know that Sophiedp is a chat moderator 08:35:49 Sorry I was helping my parents at the bakery 08:36:08 You have a bakery awesome 08:36:47 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 08:36:50 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 08:36:51 Yeah that's cool cause its like my favorite cartoon 08:37:04 Yes 08:37:12 https://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:126643?useskin=oasis 08:37:20 Open the link 08:37:20 Just a sec 08:38:31 OK...................... ............ .......... .......... 08:39:07 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 08:39:10 don't spam please 08:39:16 Ok 08:39:23 Sorry Sophiedp 08:39:34 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:39:49 Forgive me ���� 08:40:14 I opened it 08:40:23 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:40:23 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:40:29 Send a reply please 08:40:41 I did 08:40:54 And this https://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Anoara_Khatun?useskin=oasis 08:41:26 Send a message please 08:43:21 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 08:43:42 >Forgive me ���� 08:43:42 you're fine lol 08:43:44 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 08:43:44 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 08:43:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 08:43:53 Sorry guys 08:44:00 I have to go 08:44:03 Bye 08:44:05 Rim 08:44:10 See you soon 08:44:38 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:44:42 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:44:43 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:44:57 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 08:45:14 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:45:54 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 08:45:56 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:46:26 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 08:47:49 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:48:36 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:04:14 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 09:42:07 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:52:56 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:57:36 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:57:39 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 10:39:08 -!- Nerdygirl905 has joined Special:Chat 10:39:48 -!- Nerdygirl905 has left Special:Chat 12:10:20 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 12:10:24 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 13:09:43 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 13:10:20 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 14:52:04 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has joined Special:Chat 14:52:27 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has joined Special:Chat 14:52:48 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 14:52:50 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has joined Special:Chat 14:53:18 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has joined Special:Chat 14:53:37 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has joined Special:Chat 14:54:14 I asked you a lot of things why didn't you answer?������������������ 14:54:21 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has joined Special:Chat 14:54:35 Anoooooo 14:54:51 Hello are you there? 14:54:53 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has joined Special:Chat 14:55:24 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has joined Special:Chat 14:56:14 Hi 14:56:27 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has joined Special:Chat 14:56:31 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 14:56:51 Hi are you new? 14:56:57 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has joined Special:Chat 14:57:43 I have been here for a while but haven't posted anything. 14:57:49 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 14:58:04 Hi 14:58:12 Everyone 14:58:19 Ok 14:58:30 Bye Rim 14:58:33 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has joined Special:Chat 14:58:39 I'm back 14:59:24 Are you new here Hihumanllovemiraculouslikeyoul 14:59:40 Hey! Rim welcome back 14:59:58 I know that it was fast cause I am right in front of them 15:00:18 I have read the rules but I have not posted anything. 15:00:30 Ooo welcome to the MIRACULOUS FANDOM Wiki 15:00:36 I am Anoara 15:00:40 Nice to meet you 15:00:58 Ano why didn't you answer me? 15:00:58 Rim P. M me ok 15:01:31 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has joined Special:Chat 15:01:44 It's ok I'm just a little sad 15:01:58 (private message me) 15:02:14 Where? 15:02:17 Nice to meet you, I need to go now but I will be back tomorrow. 15:02:25 Ok 15:02:26 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has joined Special:Chat 15:02:27 Bye 15:02:41 Do you understand Rim 15:03:31 See you soon good bye. 15:04:22 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has left Special:Chat 15:08:16 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 15:08:22 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:08:52 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 15:09:25 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has joined Special:Chat 15:09:56 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has joined Special:Chat 15:10:51 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:11:06 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:11:07 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:11:07 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has left Special:Chat 15:11:09 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:11:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 15:14:14 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:15:13 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 15:15:13 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 15:15:31 Bye 15:16:18 Don't go 15:16:25 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has joined Special:Chat 15:17:16 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 15:17:29 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 15:17:31 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 15:20:35 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 15:21:17 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has left Special:Chat 15:23:38 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 15:24:08 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 15:24:13 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 15:25:10 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 15:25:14 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 15:26:01 Ano PC o 15:26:09 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:26:32 I am back Rim 15:27:27 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has joined Special:Chat 15:27:43 Rim 15:27:46 Rim 15:27:58 Whee are you 15:28:15 P. M me 15:28:23 If you are here 15:28:58 Are you angry 15:29:07 I am sorry 15:29:11 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has left Special:Chat 15:29:25 I have no choice 15:29:38 I am in train 15:29:52 So network connection is weak 15:30:02 Where are you 15:30:07 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 15:30:23 ���������������� 15:30:53 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 15:31:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:32:15 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 15:35:52 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:35:52 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:35:53 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:36:41 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:39:02 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:39:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:10:43 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 17:11:23 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 18:03:47 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 18:03:51 Hi 18:07:21 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 18:07:49 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 18:08:39 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 18:15:22 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 18:15:53 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 18:17:01 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 18:17:34 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 20:33:28 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 21:57:15 -!- HypedHypnos has joined Special:Chat 23:28:34 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:48:21 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 23:48:56 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 2018 06 19